Little Doll
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: HIATUS;; HITCHER II:: When kidnapped by Jack, Jim and Maggie set out to find Maggie's sister Sierra. But there's a catch, Jack doesn't want to hurt her. JackxOC
1. Troubles

**Little Doll**

_By: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Sierra Adams.**

**Rated: M (for adult language, content and violence)**

**Genre: Romane/Horror/Crime**

**Type: Hitcher II**

**Pairings: Jack/OC, Jim/Maggie, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Troubles**

I was rocking out to Van Halen on my iPOD as I made my way back to Maggie's crop dusting garage. It was getting late in the day, but the two of us were still working.

Maggie's my half sister. I work with her, help fixing planes and what not. I know, so exciting right? Not really. It's not that great, but I do like helping her out with things. I had just came back from a gas station, retreiving some food. I bought lunch for the both of us. We've been working all day, I thought it wouldn't hurt if we'd take a food break.

Jim, her boyfriend has been at his job all day, too. He's a cop and has been all his life. I really respect him for what he does. There's a lot of sickos in the world, I'm glad that we had another cop on the streets. Though, sometimes I wish he'd lighten up a little bit. The guy's got nonstop paranoia!

The three of us all live in one house. Unfortunately for me, there was only two rooms. So the living room was basically where I slept. But staying there was only temporary. I was planning on getting my own place once I got enough money. I'm basically juggling two jobs right now though; crop dusting and another one in two. The good things was, Jim and Maggie said I can stay there as long as I need. They didn't give me a certain due date to when they wanted me out. I mean, I was Maggie's half sister in all and I never mooched off them. I always tried to help out with everything as best I could. I knew where my part was.

I walked into the garage with an arm full of a paper bag. I spotted Maggie under the hood of a plane, working on an engine.

"Magster, I brought some foooood!" I said, in a sing-song type voice.

She peaked over at me. "What'd you get?"

I sat down next to her, beginning to take out one package of food at a time.

"For you, a hamburger with what you usually like..." I said, handing the sandwich to her.

She took it and rolled out from under the plane. Maggie began to unwrap it. "No pickles?"

I shook my head. "Nope. And no cheese either."

I reached insdie the bag again and took out a carton of fries and a bottle of diet coke for her.

"And some friends and a coke for ya." I finished. Then I took out my food and ate with her. I unwrapped my burger and took a bite out of it.

"Lemme guess, you put jalepenos and banana peppers on yours." she guessed, smirking.

I nodded and smiled goofily at her.

"Knew it." she said, smiling. "You sure got a freaky ass taste in food."

"Like you and your men?" I joked. I laughed and patted her on the back. "I'm just kidding, Maggie."

I made sure to say tha before she gave me on of her dirty looks. It scares me, but I loved the chic.

"Well, that's not very nice, now is it?" said a familiar voice in the background. The both of us turned around. That's when we saw Jim.

"Hey baby." Maggie greeted him. She wrapped her sandwich back up and placed it in the bag. She trotted over and gave him a 'hello' kiss. I immediatly looked away. I didn't want to make it like I was starin'... Ew, why would I? Thank God it didn't last long though when I heard Maggie speak.

"So what's goin' on, officer?" she asked him, cutely. "I heard you saved a little boy today."

And as the two of them talked, my concentration from hearing them chatting on, faded away. But as I heard the words "Free man" from Jim and something like "Shot him" from Maggie, I started paying close attention again.

I shook my head, snapping back to reality. I got to my feet and walked up to him.

"What? What happened?" I asked, shocked.

"I got fired." Jim revealed. "I killed a suspect while I was trying to save the kid he had."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, Jim, I'm so sorry..."

But even though I knew he was probably kickin' himself for it, Jim played it off like it was nothing.

"Ah, it's okay..." he said.

"Well, what're you going to do?" I asked him.

"I'll think of something."


	2. Road Trip!

**Chapter Two: Road Trip!**

After sometime today passed, Jim told us that he needed to get on the road to Texas. So we locked everything down and had everything set to close for a couple of days.

He didn't tell us why exactly why we were going to Texas, but he did say he needed to visit an old friend. And this old friend just happens to be a police officer too. So I figured it was probably just business.

A storm outside was looking to be brewing up. It wasn't too heavy, but I could tell it would get more energetic in time. Inside the car, everything was pretty calm. May be a little _too _calm. There was a thick, awkward silence between all three of us. Something was definitely the matter, but I figured it was none of my business, so I stayed out of it.

With my iPOD, I turned it on and plugged my earphones in and fell asleep.

**-Maggie's POV-**

This was strange. Jim wasn't talking to me at all, and then he decides to take us all on vacation? Alright...

But what bothers me the most is, is that Jim and I never speak anymore, much often. I really wanna know what's going through his mind, sometimes. I wanna try and figure out what's bothering him, but he won't let me help. I feel like he doesn't trust me. And the thing is, I'm scared for us. I love him and I don't want to lose him. But what am I going to do?

Okay breathe Maggie, breathe. It'll be fine. Just relax

As the dry, desery scenery passed us, I looked out my window and saw us come across this broken down trailer.

"Hey, pull over, they've had an accident." I told Jim.

"Their car's not there. They've must've already gone for help." my boyfriend replied, stubbornly.

"Jim, something could be wrong! Pull. Over." I said, more strongly.

"No way, Maggie." he refused.

I just sighed, irritated. Ugh, he can be so infuriating sometimes!

* * *

Not even minutes passed, when something else came across our way.

A cool, black motorcycle zoomed passed us. The rider on it, sped fast into the sand storm stirring ahead.

"What? Is he crazy?" I said, a loud as I saw him fly by.

We drove further and all we saw left of the rider, was his bike. It was fallen on the side of the ground on it's side. He must've crashed.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, curiously. I didn't want the guy to be hurt.

Then, we saw the dark figure standing on the side of the road, with his thumb out. I still didn't know what he looked like because he had his helmet still on.

"Jim, stop, we gotta pick this guy up." I said to Jim.

"Uh-uh Maggie, we can't." Jim refused, again. He was really pissing me off.

"Jim, we can't just leave someone out here in a sandstorm." I said. "He'll die out here."

"I'm not stopping."

"Stop!" I exclaimed, pushing my foot down on the break.

"No! Maggie!" Jim freaked.

The vehicle was now at a screeching hault. But Jim pushed one of the buttons on the side of his door. It caused all the locks on the car to secure all the entrances.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Whatever you do, _do not _let him in." he instructed me.

I didn't listen. I unlocked all the doors and snatched the key from the ignition. He tried getting it first, but I was the quicker one. He just looked at me weird. I gave him a concerned looked with the key in my hand. The motorcyclist approached us slowly and opened up the back door and slid in.


	3. The Second Jim

**Chapter Three: The Second Jim**

**-Sierra's POV-**

I felt the feeling of the car doors open and move. Were we there?

I opened up my eyes and saw a dark figure beside me. He settled in and took off his helmet. He ran his large hands through his thick, blonde hair.

"Thanks folks, not a lot of people pick up hitch-hickers now-a-days." the man smiled, cheerfully and gratefully. Hitch-hiker? What? When did we decide this?

"Well it looks like you took a pretty good spill back there." Maggie replied. "Are you alright?"

"Aw hell, I'm alright." he said, kindly. His large, white teeth flashed.

There was a minute of silnce. I just kept staring at him secretly. Who was he?

"Uh, I'm Maggie, this is Jim and right next to you is Sierra." Maggie introduced us all.

"Jim?" the hitch-hiker perked. "Ain't that something? I'm Jim, too!"

Oooookay, well that's weird. He had this happy-go-lucky expression on his face that kind of scared me. He looked psychotic. Please don't tell me we're keeping this guy.

He extended his hand out to me, guestering for a shake. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

I blinked and accepted. "Nice to meet you, too."

After less than a minute, a smirk formed on his face.

"So don't tell em, I bet you're a farm girl, aren't ya?" he perdicted to Maggie.

"Well I was, but the bank took the land, so I had to find something else to do." she said.

"That's me!" said the blonde, sitting forward. "Always finding something else to do, you know? A little bit of this,little bit of that. I just have to find something to keep myself occupied, or I'll just... I'll just go crazy. (He looked at Maggie) What do you do for fun?"

"I fly planes. Crop duster." my sister answered him. "Uh, Jim here's a cop and Sierra helps me with the planes."

"Really?" he said to me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Got myselfa few professionals here!" he said, tapping on the back of their headrests. He then looked down at my feet. I caught him eyeing the map. I shifted my feet over so I blocked him from seeing the directions. I could tell he wasn't too happy about that whenwe made eye contact.

He stared at me for a second ashe asked his next question to the other two. "So, where wegoin' to today?"

"We're just-" Maggie began, but Jimcut him off.

The brunette shot his head to the backseat. "None of your business!"

The hitch-hiker looked insulted as Jimyelled at him. But he turned back to focus on the road while the blonde smiled atoothy smile.

"My mistake, folks." he said. "I'm sorry."

**-Jim's POV-**

This guy's pissing me off.

Why the hell did Maggie have to force us to pick him up? It doesn't feel right just being around him. 

_-Day Dream-_

_I lifted up one of the levers beneath the wheel._

_"What'chya doin' there, Jimmy?" the hitch-hiker asked me._

_"I'm gonna get some coffee. You need somebody to fix your bike, so I'm going to drop you off here." I informed him._

_But he stubbornly refused. "Oh no, I'm afraid that's not going to work."_

_"Well, it's not your call, is it, pal? I shot back, calmly._

_"Well, it may not be my call..." he started. He rushed forward to me. I heard a click and felt the barrel of his gun shoved into my temple. "...I've been waiting for you, for a long, **long **time now."_

_I heard the gun go off and Maggie scream..._

_-End Day Dream-_

...But I didn't feel any pain. At all. I held onto my neck. I was still alive.

I looked into the mirror and eyed the hitch-hiker. He was reaching into his jacket. Fuck! I knew what he was doing!

I pressed my foot down onto the brake as hard as I could. He wasn't going to take me down this time.

**-Sierra's POV-**

The car suddenly came to a screeching hault.

"Whooooa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the blonde Jim exclaimed, trying to hold on, without flying everywhere. 

The other Jim pulled out a gun. "Take your hand out of your jacket and get out of my vehicle!"

"Jim!" Maggie squeaked.

"Jim, I was just-"

"Get out of my car."

"Jim, I can explain-"

"Get out!" the brunette screamed. He clicked the saftey off. "Get out of my car."

I didn't know whether to be scared shitless, shocked, or just remain calm at this moment. 

The hitch-hiker glared at Jim. "Alright, and thank you for the ride. But no offense, Jimmy, but if I were you, I'd get some serious professional help. (He stepped out of the car and looked at Maggie and then to me.) Nice to meet you, farm girl. Sierra."

Jim picked up the blonde's helmet and tossed it harshly inhis direction. The blonde Jim grunted as he hit by it and closed the door. As we rode away, it was more panic still around us.

"Why! Why did you have a gun on vacation?" Maggie freaked at her boyfriend.

"Maggie, he had a gun. He was going to kill me, kill Sierra, and then you!" Jim screamed back.

"Jim, he didn't have one!" I spoke up.

"Shut up,Sierra!" he yelled at me.

"Did you see a gun?" Maggiequestioned him.

"I didn't have to!" Jim screamed, stressed out to the max.

I just remained silent again. I sighed and shook my head as I buried it into the palm of my hand.

The last thing I heard Jim say was, "He definitely had a gun."


	4. Ripped Away

**Chapter Four: Ripped Away**

The continous car ride was long and silent. Again. But this time, tension filled the air, instead of awkwardness. Jimwas especially silent. You know, I did wish not to be around the hitch-hiker for long, but I didn't want it to end like that. I could've sworn Jim was going to shoot that guy! It definitely scared the shit out of me!

The highway seemed to go on forever. I was hoping to get there soon. I was getting extremely bored and uncomfortable just sitting here.

I sighed in slight irritation as I looked out of the window. I watched the endless dry desert go on and on when I heard sirens go off.

I shifted myself and looked out of the back window. "What the...?"

A police car was following us. What, why? Why were they pulling us over? We were going at the right speed limit and did nothing wrong. Uh, right?

After a minute, the car slowed down on the side of the highway. The police car parked in front of us.

A short, matured male cop stepped out of the driver's seat. He travelled over to Jim's window.

Jim rolled it down. "Yes, officer?"

"Liscense and registration please." the officer requested.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, sir."

As he was searching through his stuff to get his documents, the cop just immediatly started wiggin' out!

He whipped out his gun. "Hands in the air!"

The officer clicked off his safety and my eyes got wide. I immediatly held up my hands in defense.

"I can explain this." Jim pointed to the postold holder inside of his jacket. I think at that moment, karma was biting him in the ass for bringing that thing with us.

"Get outta the car, all three of ya!" he yelled. We all did what he said.

"Come on out!"

"I'm a police-"

"Out!"

"I'm a police officer." Jim told him.

But the other male didn't believe him at all. "Yeah, officer."

Jim came and handed the officer his liscense. The older man took it and also searched the car. He pulled out Jim's hand gun and looked at his liscense.

"I'm gonna call this in. You just stay put." he ordered. Great, this trip was going to take longer than we thought it would, now.

With our hands on the roof of our car, we waited as he scanned over Jim's files.

I sighed and looked down. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to us.

After a minute, I heard a noise off in the distance. I looked over and saw an eighteen-wheeler was coming up the road. It didn't come too close. It stopped when it just surved right around the corner. It was probably just a guy havin' problems with his truck, so I just ignored it.

"Billy, is that you?"

I looked over at the officer, then I looked back over at the eighteen-wheeler. There was a large trucker exiting out of the driver's door of the truck and heading straight for us.

"Billy, I'm gonna need you to stay back for a minute." the officer hollered, instructing the trucker to back off.

"What's that? What'd you say?" the trucker hollered back, only to be heard faintly.

The officer started to get nervous. "Shit."

I heard him call up for some back up. Then he stepped out of his car and started walking up closer to a distance where he could be heard by the trucker.

"Billy, back up! I'm dealing with the law enforcement here!" the officer barked out.

"Well, hell, so am I!" said the trucker. That's when I saw him bring out a gun and pointed it out into the opening. He shot two to three, to four, fires at the officer. We ducked for cover, that's when we saw, the trucker's real identity.

He tossed off his hat, and pealed out the hair off his head. It ended up being the scalped hair of someone else, because underneath that disguise, was the hitch-hiker that had rode with us.

"How've you folks been?" said the blonde.

"Shit, Maggie, Sierra, go!" Jim rushed, darting for the driver's seat. He managed to escape, Maggie did too. But with my heart racing so fast, I tried jumping into the back, but the blonde Jim had latched onto me as we started driving off.

His hands were gripped tightly onto my shirt. "Well, hello."

And the last thing I remember was being ripped out of the car and Jim and Maggie calling for me.


	5. Stay Put

**Chapter Five: Stay Put**

I groaned in pain, holding the lower part of my back. It stung so fucking bad! I could tell it was scraped up pretty bad because of the feeling.

I hissed as I lied in the grass. I couldn't even get up But I had to and run for my life because **he **wasn't too far away from me. I picked myself up and started to escape. I didn't look back, I just made a run for it.

But it ended up being my biggest mistake because as soon as I sped off. I felt a hand clench onto my strands of hair and yanked back. I grunted as I fell flat on my back. He hovered over me, pinning me down as I felt something cold, hard and metal shoved into my mouth. My eyes were squeezed shut, but not for long when I heard a click.

Oh. Shit.

"Now listen, to me." said his haunting voice. "You do not speak, you don't move, you don't do anything at all. You just do what I say and you won't be tasting hot lead. Understand?"

My eyes were as wide as headlights. I just simply gave a small nod. I wanted to cry so bad right now. I was so scared. But I didn't give in.

His olive eyes examining me. They then switched to smiling evilly at me. "Good."

His pulled the gun out of my mouth and put it back on saftey. He got off me and helped me back up. Jim tucked his weapon back in his pants, while he still held onto my wrist. Jim led us over to the dead cop, as he let me for just a minute, he beant over and retreiced the handcuffs from him. But the second he turned his back. I darted off toward the truck in order to get up and drive away.

I heard him yell 'Hey!' and the next thing I knew, I heard a gun shot and felt excrusiating pain.

Footsteps headed over to me as I screamed out in agony. His large figure towered over me.

"I told you to stay put."


	6. Two's A Company

**Chapter Six: Two's A Company**

My eyes felt worn out and weary as I opened them up to sight of darkness all around me. My eyes shifted to the window, looking outside. It was night. Though I had no idea what time it eas. Looking at the sky, I was guessing the night was still young. About nine or ten. But when did I fall asleep? No, wait, the question is, _how _did I fall asleep?

I shifted my leg slightly. I winced. It still hurt from the ... gunshot. Oh yeah. That's right. That's the last thing I remembered. The hitcher-hiker, Jim had shot me for running away. But I felt the injury wrapped. He must of knocked me out, fixed me up, and then handcuffed me to the seat. My mouth was covered and sealed by duct tape. I looked over and saw the blonde occupied by driving.

Why was he keeping me alive though? To torture me, or something? I was so confused and scared at the same time. I sighed once and I knew he heard me. He turned his head toward my direction once for only a glimpse, then he went back to his business.

A smile was chiseled into his face. "'Morning sunshine. Wanna see something cool? We're going to visit an old friend of your buddy, Jimmy's."

My eyes grew weide. Oh, shit! Captain Estridge! He's planning to kill him! And Jim and Maggie too! No!

I couldn't stop the hitch-hiker either. He was going to kill my sister and Jim... and he was going to make me watch. I wish he'd just kill me now.

I began to break down in tears. My whimpers were muffled by the tape.

He looked over at me in fake sympathy. "Aw, don't be sad. Everything will be just fine. Just fine and dandy."

* * *

**-Maggie's POV-**

"We gotta get to the police." I told Jim as we pulled up in the driveway of the Estridge Farm.

"No, Captain Estridge can help us get Sierra back. He's the only person I trust around here." he replied.

"Jim! What if he's not here! That hitcher could kill her at any time!" I exclaimed.

"Will you just trust me?" he shouted. "She'll be fine!"

I was taken aback. He never yelled at me like this before.

We pulled up into the driveway of the Estridge farm. The two of us got out of the car and stepped onto the porch.

He rang the doorbell. "Captain Estridge?"

There was silence.

"Cap?"

Still there was no answer. The two of us looked toward the barn.

"May be he's in there." I said.

* * *

**-Sierra's POV-**

"Remember, don't say a word. Okay? Okay."

The blonde ran his pointer finger over my taped lips. The two of us were hidden in the hayloft. He had just murdered Captain Estridge and his wife. He didn't have me watch, though. Thankfully.

The hitch-hiker Jim loaded up his hand gun. Though I saw him only put one bullet in it. I was scared in finding out who that one bullet was for. Me. Maggie. Or Jim.

I was shaking, my whole body was shaking, terrified with fear. I kept thinking of Maggie and Jim. I was probably never going to see them ever again.

The barn doors creaked open minutes later. The blonde ducked down. The red light reflected off of his face, making him look even more menicing. He looked like an animal right about to kill it's prey. He clicked off the saftey, gripping onto the weapon, tightly. I heard a hushed, feminine voice. And then there was a broken up, male voice. I knew those voices. It was them, it was Maggie and Jim.

I looked over at the hitch-hiker. I whimped, trying to get his attention. Whatever happens, I didn't want them to be the one hurt.

He turned his head over to me, smirking. He put his pointer finger to his lips and hushed me. No.

He was still waiting, patiently. I then heard the sound of police sirens outsides. Just on time.

"Come out with your hands up! Drop your weapons!" ordered one of the officers.

"We're comin' out!" Maggie yelled back to them. "We'll explain everything, just don't shoot!"

She whispered to Jim to move and follow her. The blonde shifted himself to the entrance of the hayloft. The boards creaked as he fixed himself in looking downward.

"Two's a company..." he spoke up. "...three's a crowd. Sorry, crop duster."

My eyes widended. I wasn't going to allow him to kill her. I lunged myself at the blonde Jimas he was about to shoot. I succeeded and making him miss. The bullet pierced the wooden planks in front of us. I fell on top of him. But he quickly pushed me off.

I heard a car start up and drive out of the barn. Yes, they got away.

The male with me, grunted out of pain and frustration. I didn't move at all, so I wasn't able to see what he was doing. But I knew I was probably going to be dead soon. I didn't care, though. As long as Maggie and Jim were safe now, I was fine; dead or alive.

I felt myself being grabbed up forward. The face of my handler got close to me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Here it comes. I'm sorry, Maggie.

But at the second, the doors of the barn came open again. The blonde Jim ducked down, bringing me in the shadows with him. He pulled me by the hair, with hair large hand, sealing my mouth, preventing me to make any noises. I didn't. I just remained silent.

"Holy shit... look at what they did! Captain Estridge s dead!"

"Those sick freaks... Come on, let's get down to the station and get the others to help find these two."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright."

And as the police discussed their plans, they exited out of the barn. The hitch-hiker still kept me near, still waiting. Until there was silence and no more cops left. The sound of their cars picked up on their engines and rode off.

And when the coast was clear, I was dragged off again, with him.


	7. I'll Get Her, You Get Him

**Chapter Seven: I'll Get Her, You Get Him**

"Hey... hey... hey... wake up... wake up."

I opened up my eyes again. The blonde hitch-hiker was standing right in front of me.

"You okay?" he asked me, concerned. He started unpealing the thick amount of tape off my mouth.

I didn't speak. I didn't say a word.

"Well Aren't you going to say something?" he questioned me.

I might as well just answer him. "I... thought I wasn't allowed to talk."

"When I talk to you, you can talk." he told me.

There was a minute of silence.

"I'm sorry I... yelled at you in the barn." he said, putting his hands on both side of my face. "Are you okay?"

I felt a little uncomfortable, but still, I nodded.

"You want something to eat?" he offered me.

"No thank you." I shook my head.

"You sure?" he checked.

I nodded again.

"Okay." he said, quietly, sitting back down in the driver's seat. He pulled a carton of cigarettes out from his leather jacket, along with a lighter. Sticking one of them in his mouth, he tucked the rest away. He sparked the lighter and stuck the butt in the fire. He inhaled some of it and then blew the rest of the smoke into the air. It floated outside of the truck, shifting upward into the sky.

"My name's Jack, by the way." he told me.

I gave him a confused look.

"I know what you're thinking. But I lied." the newly dubbed, Jack read my mind. He took another hit off his cigarette. "And I know what you're thinking. No. I'm not afraid of letting you know who I am."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, in a hushed tone.

He just smiled slyly.

* * *

The next day came faster than I wanted it to. Jack got me up at the crack of dawn. We were, or more like, he, was planning to kidnap Maggie and Jim and force me to help. I didn't want to do this, but I really had no more choice in the matter.

"Here's the plan, you lure in ol' Jimmy. And I'll knock Maggie out and take her. Got it?" he informed me.

"Yeah." I muttered. "What're you planning on doing with her?"

"You'll see." he smiled, through a cigarette smile.

"Just don't kill her, okay?" I told him.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna kill'er. Just... get her out of the way." he elaborated.

I just sighed to myself. I was numb with fear. I didn't know how to react to any of this anymore.

* * *

From what I knew, Jack had been stalking the two all night, because he knew exactly where Jim and Maggie were.

We parked the truck far from the area where the two were hiding. Getting out, he stepped over by me.

"Go get him." he said, handing me a gun. "Take him as far as possible, use this, take him out."

I was hesitant in taking the gun. But after a second, I put my hand on it, and tucked it inside the front of my pants.

I couldn't do this.

But if I didn't, I was going to be killed myself.

Sneaking over to them, they were both asleep in the car. I opened up the door and I carefully tried waking Jim. Luckily for me, he was a light sleeper, though Maggie was not.

"Jim..." I whispered. "...Jim, wake up..."

He woke up, opening his eyes up slowly. Looking at me, his expression turned into shock. He looked like his life was just changed when he saw me.

"Sierra...!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Holy shit, I can't believe--Are you okay?!"

Jim wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back a little. I wanted to hug him back too. I wanted to just hold him tightly. But I knew that Jack was watching, so I couldn't waste any time.

I wasn't going to kill Jim like he said.

I was going to let Jim go free.

I don't have the power to even think about me shooting Jim. No way.

By this time, I perdicted that Jack wasn't going to hurt me for this either. I knew I could be wrong though. But I didn't care.

"Jim, I need you to come with me." I told him.

"No, we need to get outta here. Come on, get inside the car." he said.

"Jim, no. He's watching."

"What're you saying?"

"The hitch-hiker, Jim-or, rather, Jack's his real name." I explained. "He's around here. He sent me to kill you."

I lifted up my shirt just enough for him to see the gun.

He looked frightened. "No..."

"Yeah. He told me to take you off and put a bullet in your head." I said. "But I'm not going to do it. I won't, I refuse to. When were off to a far distance, get back on the main road and get help. You understand me?"

"What about Maggie?" he pointed out to me. "I can't just leave her here.He'll kill her."

"I'll take care of her." I said. "I promise, Jim. She'll be fine."

"Okay..." he understand. "...let's go."

* * *

**-Maggie's POV-**

I opened up my eyes. The sun invaded my vision, making me instantly cover up with my sleeve. I got out of the car, in search for Jim. He wasn't inside with me.

All around I saw was just desert, rocks and more rocks. Jim wasn't around anywhere in sight. Where could he be right now at a time like this? I was worried where he had ran off to... but may be he just went for help. Hopefully...

Water was running in the background from the machines. It had been all night. But as I heard it stop, I looked over to it to see what was going on. But, there was nothing.

As soon as I looked back, A huge plank of wood came flying toward me, smacking me in the face.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, rolled on by. Sweat was trailing down my face as I woke up and opened my eyes.

"Jim..." I said, merely only in a whisper. I sat up, looking around to where I was. All I could see was wood all around me. I was in the tower.

Suddenly, the door of it came swinging open and a unwelcoming face greeted me.

"Morning, sunshine." Jack greeted me, mockingly. The sharp wind blew his bleach blonde hair.

"You freak!" I exclaimed, backing up into the corner. "Why are you doing this!?"

He took a moment. "Why the heck not?"

"You'll never get a way with this." I glared at him.

He chuckled, sinisterly. "Oh no? What're you gonna do about it, you gonna hurt me from all the way down there?"

"Just give me the chance!" I hissed.

Jack chuckled again. "Nope, don't think you got it in ya. Not yet."

"Just try me, you bastard!" I shouted.

"Adios, Maggie." he said, leaving. But before he did, he said, "Oh and this structure, looks like it's just about ready to go. I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you."

And he was gone. I was panicking at this point. But I couldn't let him see it.

"Are you still there you son-of-a-bitch!?" I shouted.

I heard him laugh from a distance. I didn't know what I was gonna do.

**-Sierra's POV-**

Shit. As I got back from helping Jim get outta here, I spotted Jack travelling back from the tower, I knew he was going to be looking for me.

I suddenly heard a crash at the tower. Maggie had fallen out. That's when I decided to move my ass quickly. I ran over and helped Maggie up. "C'mon, c'mon, get up, hurry."

She got to her feet, and we ran. I heard Jack shout from a distance one before I got far enough to let Maggie run off.

That's when I looked back. He was furious, I knew. I had to walk back.

He took me by the arm, tightly, throwing me in the truck. But, why didn't he kill me?


End file.
